Coffee With A Side of Kairi
by RelentlessRoxas
Summary: AN! I am ending this story series and starting a new one, UPDATED with more info on last chapter.
1. Chapter 1: Napkin Friend or Foe

**Coffee with a Side of Kairi**

_Hello! Okay so I've had this plot idea in my brain for a while now but now didn't have any free time/ what with school and fam stufff...it can be time consuming. None the less here is the first chapter of z story. _

DISCLAIMER!:

I, the author, do NOT own Kingdom Hearts (we'd have KHIII released by now if I did). However I do own the story so NO STEALING.

Roxas: Are you done now?

Me: Why am I bothering you with this intro Roxas?

Roxas: Yes. And I'm getting the munchies pretty f**king bad so can you just start the story already.

Me: Fine...don't let me have any of the fun why dontcha?

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Napkin…Friend or Foe?<p>

* * *

><p>"That'll be $9.50 sir."<p>

I reached into my back pocket and pulled out my wallet to give my cash to the cute girl behind the counter.

After paying for my drink and food, she gave me a receipt and smiled.

_**Ha, she smiled at me! This day is turning out a bit better than I had thought.**_

The café was pretty quiet and there were only about three other people in it with either a laptop or a newspaper in their hands while they sip on their gourmet espresso.

_**I'm glad I don't drink coffee…stuff's too expensive.**_

A couple of minutes later the girl behind the counter came over to where I was sitting and handed me my food. Once again she gave me a smile and headed back to whatever she was doing.

I inhaled my lunch because I hadn't eaten anything since the night before and I was getting quite sick of Top Ramen.

Suddenly this girl came through the door. She was petite with dark auburn hair and a slender figure.

She went up to the counter and was ordering something but she looked either really stressed out or all emotional as the kids say.

Who am I kidding, I'm only 16 so technically I too am a kid but none the less that's what we say.

It had been awhile since I was in a relationship, and the last one I was in ended up being a complete waste of time; long story short.

_**Eh why not, this girl seems pretty shook up so I might as well chat her up a little.**_

I got up from my table and started to make my way towards the counter where she was at. She had her head down and was sipping some coffee when I tapped her on the shoulder. Her body tensed for a second and I could tell I might have startled her but she turned around.

"Hey, uh, you alright? You look kinda down, let me buy you another coffee."

She got up from the stool and walked right past me.

_**Wow, way to strike out man.**_

But instead of leaving, to my surprise she went over to the garbage can to throw away her cup. She came back over to the counter and said with a weak smile

"Sure, I could always use some more caffeine."

I put my hand in the air to signal the waitress that we needed another 'round'.

"Name's Roxas" I stuck at my hand for a friendly handshake.

"Kairi"

"Well Kairi you know if you drink too much coffee you can actually stunt your growth."

I smirked at her while saying it.

"No I did not know that Professor Roxas, spare me the lecture and just hand me my cup of growth stunter please."

We chatted for a while about some of the most random things ever, and I mean random. Like for example I think we started talking about weddings and somehow got on the topic of bad horror movies.

I swear I don't have ADD but I think I did for about half an hour that day.

Whatever we were talking about seemed to put her in a better mood as compared to the one she was in before.

"So if you don't mind me asking, what's the matter? You seemed down when you came in." Her smile disappeared.

"Oh it's nothing. I just broke up with my boyfriend. Well actually I caught him cheating on me."

"Bummer. Sorry to hear that."

"Yeah, I was so upset with him when I saw the way he was looking at her. He never looked at me that way…"

I could tell that this was a conversation she really didn't want to have.

"Well enough about him. What do you like to do for fun?"

Kairi took a long sip from her cup.

"Me?"

I couldn't help but to chuckle.

"No not you, the coffee cup. I figure it likes to go skydiving or something."

Kairi couldn't help but smile at her own ignorance.

"Hey that was mean!"

"Ha yeah your right, he probably just likes to fly around the world in his private jet."

"Oh so now my coffee is a he? Well it looks like he's making a better impression on me than you."

My cheeks turned a bright red as I couldn't help but blush at Kairi's joke.

"Not fair! I'm the one who bought the coffee in the first place."

We continued to laugh at each other's awkwardness.

"But no actually I don't get out much. I wish I was kidding too. I like to hang out with my friends and go shopping oh and I absolutely LOVE bass guitar."

"Hhm, small world."  
>She gave me a quizzical look.<p>

"What do you mean small world?"

"Well it just so happens that I play bass. And no I'm not making that up just to impress you."

"I believe you."

A big grin formed on her face, soon following my own cheesy grin.

"Okay well what's your favorite band Kairi?"

Kairi looked to the celling then back at her coffee, obviously thinking about her answer.

"Does it have to be just one band cause I have like a top three favorite bands?"

"Sure go for it."

"Then in that case it would have to be Deadmau5 as first place, then Pepper in second and…and uhm probably Skrillex in third. What about you?"

"Wait did you say Pepper?" I said with a mouthful of turkey sandwich.

"Yeeah…why?"

"Because Pepper is epic!"

People in the café stopped to turn at me because of my shouting in the quite room. I mouthed "my bad" before snickering. Kairi laughed at my outburst and was blushed a little.

This time softer, I repeated what I had shouted before.

"Pepper is epic. It's kind of my guilty pleasure because I didn't think too many people know about them."

"I know right? Their so cool because they remind me of Sublime."

"Exactly! I'm always telling my friends at school to check them out but all they can talk about is mainstream garbage like Justin Beiber."

"I think I would honestly rather listen to nails on a chalkboard then listen to his new album."

I just gave her a blank stare, a bit scared by her description of the specific hatred.

"Uhm, well tell us how you really feel Kai."

Her face lit up like a stop sign that's on a red light and smiled.

"You called me Kai."

Not realizing that I just gave her a nickname on accident I scratched the back of my neck because I was a little embarrassed.

"Oh, I did? Sorry didn't mean to."

"No it's ok." Pause "I like to be called that."

I could hear a buzzing sound that I assumed was her phone going off. She reached into her pocket, flipped the screen open and was reading whatever the text said.

"Hey sorry but I have to go. My mom needs some help with cleaning the house."

She continued to speak as she was walking away from our table.

"It was nice meeting you Roxas!"

And she exited the café, leaving me alone at the table.

_**I was so close! I knew I should have asked for her number when I had the chance.**_

I then saw a figure just standing outside of the café right in-front of the doors with its back turned to me. I could make it out to be Kairi. She was just standing there, not moving or anything.

She then turned around, came back through the double black doors and was making her way towards me.

"Stay cool. Stay cool. Stay cool Roxas." I muttered under my breath to myself.

She came up to the table and handed me a piece of paper, smiled and once again turned away to leave the café for the second time now.

_**Please be her number please, please, please be her number!**_

I opened up the folded napkin, a big grin formed on my face. Now I know I'm going to see her again.


	2. Chapter 2: About Time

_Now, as promised here is chapter 2! I had originally posted this on my dA account (see RelentlessRoxas...I know Im not that creative with usernames) but it got too tedious so I turned to fanfic! w00t! Anyway, as always please read and review this and Roxas?_

Roxas: The author does not own Kingdom Hearts, but is still annoying.

Me: WHY YOU LITTLE! COME BACK HERE YOU PUNK!

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: About Time<p>

* * *

><p>It was cold outside when I left the <em>Papau Café. <em>Even though I had my black hoodie on, the wind was still able to pierce through the thin fabric. All I could think about was her.

Her face…

The way she smiled…

The way her cheeks turned blood red when she blushed…

Her eyes…

oh her eyes…

It was like you could swim in the tree-like brownness of them…

**Pull it together man! You've only known this girl for less than a couple of hours and you're already crushing HARD on her!**

As much as I hated my inner monologue, it had a good point/argument. I mean, I've never felt this way around a girl or lack of being around her. It was like time just stood still and it was just me and her in the room. I had to shake the picture of her face out of my mind or else I felt like I was going to lose it. I pulled out my phone to check what time it was. _2:41. _I told my parents that I'd be home by dinner time which is usually around five-ish. So that left me with about two hours to walk around town.

The town of Midgar was relatively large and had a lot of shops and store to browse along with a number of restaurants and cafés. Walking down the sidewalk, I surveyed my surrounds. People were bustling around as if this were _Times Square_. Love it or hate it, you could easily blend in with this town. I usually tried to do just that: blend in. In school I had a good number of really good friends, not as many as compared to the more popular kids, but I was very much content with my small clique. To me, I didn't need to associate myself with tens of kids because it meant the larger the number, the more problems you'll have.

It was the end of December, and we only had around three days left of our winter vacation from school. As I continued to be lost in thought down the sidewalk, a familiar voice was calling out my name. "Oi Roxas! Over here man!" I could emidetly tell who the voice belonged to. Shouting at me was one of my best friends Hayner. He had a leather jacket on and skinny jeans and his hair was always a dark blonde stringy type of hair.

Next to him, I could make out two other figures by the door. The one on his left was a slightly big guy with a red jersey on and long baggy pants. He was wearing his signature _Dogtown_ hat which seemed to always be on his head no matter what. Whether it was a Sunday church sermons, a graduation party for his brothers, or a date with a girl. That freakin hat never left his skull.

Finally on the left of Hayner was a girl, a girl with a very slender figure with long dark brown flowing hair. She had on a coat with fur trimming all around it and a skirt for some reason. Didn't she know it was winter?

"Roxas! You wanna come in the parlor with us for some hot fries?" Pence said, he was always thinking about food.

"Yeah come on Roxy" Oh how he blushed so hard every time Olette called him that. "It'll be fun, besides Hayner said he was paying!"

"Whoa whoa, back it up. First off I never said I was paying for the food because knowing Pence he's going to eat the whole buffet." Pence shot him a mean but playful look and he was about to argue but gave up "Yeah, I probably would."

"And second you know he hates it when you call him that Olette." She blushed a little. "Right, sorry Roxas. I forgot." Honestly I could've cared less. She can call me whatever she likes. Olette and me, along with Hayner and Pence have been friends and known each other for about thirteen years. Once high school started, Olette I guess registered as 'girl' to me. Before when we were just kids, she acted like one of the guys but now she turned into a beautiful, attractive girl! As Hayner bluntly put it one night when he and I were hanging at his place: "I'd totally hit that man." True, Hayner had expressed feelings towards Olette previously but she had never returned the favor. A part of me figured it was cause she might like me, a long shot, but still it was a burning thought in the back of my head.

"Hey Roxas! Dude pay attention, I asked you a question." I snapped out of my daze. "Huh? Oh sorry Hayner…guess I was daydreaming again." Hayner was giving money to the clerk to pay for our food.

"Yeah no kidding, anyways…like I was saying. What are your plans for winter break?"

I hadn't really thought about that at all. Christmas vacation was coming up in a couple of days and we had about two weeks off school.

"Not sure, I know my parents are going out west to see my dad's parents but there not taking me because air-fare is too expensive because it's the holidays. So they stuck me with my grandma as a babysitter. I swear man, a bomb could go off in the house and she still wouldn't hear it."

Everyone busted out laughing at my joke, unfortunate they knew all too well that it wasn't a joke.

"That's the best news I've heard all day man!" Pence exclaimed wiping tears of laughter from his eyes.

"What are you tal-" "Think about it Roxas, you could sneak out and come over for my bonfire party. I hear Namine is going to be there too." He winked at me. "Why are you still hung up on her man? She dumped me, plus I don't have ANY feelings for her anymore."

"That's bull and you know it Roxas!" Hayner noted. "That was only like two months ago, there's no way you're over her already." Olette still didn't say anything about Namine. I think she kinda was jealous of her or something else.

**Okay so MAYBE I do still have some-sort-of feelings towards her, I mean we did date for about a year and a half…that's got to mean something. But what about that other girl…crap what was her name? I just met her not like two hours ago…KAIRI! That's it!**

"I don't know Hayner. I might invite this girl I met today…if that's cool with you Pence that I bring someone to your bonfire." Olette's smile on her face quickly disappeared.

"Oh yo-you met a girl today Roxas? What's her name?" "Haha why are you so curious Olette?" Hayner interrupted." You jealous of this new girl huh?"

"I am not!" Her tone was very defensive, plus she blushed a little.

**She DOES like me…I knew it!**

"Forget Hayner Roxas, what's her name though?" Olette once again asked.

"Kairi. Her name is Kairi. I met her today while I was getting a bite to eat at the Papau Café." A weird look on her face so followed.

"KAIRI? Long auburn hair? Pretty? Blue eyes?"

**I take it as she knows her…great**

"Uh yeah that fits her description perfectly, I'm assuming you know her?" "Yes I know her. I met her freshman year in my Econ class. I guess you could say we've become pretty good friends." Her tone was almost a sad one.

"Oooooh Roxas's got a new girlfriend! Man you are so screwed! You know you can't go out with her cause she's friends with Olette!" "What does that have to do with anything Hayner?" I asked, once again Olette's face seemed to drop even lower at this point. _**Wrong move man.**_

"I didn't mean that to sound like it did Olette." "No…no it's cool…really. I mean Kairi's a nice girl. She would be a good match for you." She was faking a smile, this really kinda hurt me inside to see her like this.

"Anyway! Are you going to call her Roxas?" Pence said with French-fries still in his mouth. "I don't know man…I gatta think about it. That might be moving kinda fast don't you think. Ya know for a first date when I just met her today and your bonfire is next week?" _**This just got a hell'ave a lot more complicated. As usual, can't seem to catch a brake anymore.**_

"Well enough about me, what about you Olette? You're going to Pence's bonfire party right?" She nodded her head and smirked.

Awkward silenced filled our table until…"Well I'm done eatin so lets head out!" Hayner announced as he got up from his seat. He grabbed Pence's arm to signal for him to come along as well. "He-y hey! I wasn't finished with that!" His voice trailed off as the two headed out of the restaurant. Leaving me alone with Olette...this should be interesting.

"Sooo…?" Was the only thing I could think of saying.

"Yeah?" A smile formed on her face. "I'm glad they left…it gives us more time to spend…together Roxas…" She took my hand and placed it in hers.

"Roxas can I ask you something?" "Uh sure? Shoot." "Well I was wondering if you weren't doing anything THIS weekend…if you might want to come over to my house and watch a movie or something…?"

**Is…is she asking me out? How am I supposed to respond to that? I mean don't get me wrong she's hot and all but we've been friends for as long as I can remember.**

Going against my better judgement…"Sure Olette! That'd be fun." I tried to fake a smile. "GREAT!" She took my hand, and much like Hayner did to Pence, dragged me out of my seat and made a bee-line towards the exit.

"Hu-h Wai-" was all I could mutter out but she didn't hear a word I said.

We were now outside the restaurant and it was starting to snow lightly.

"Hah Olette what's got-"

Before I knew it, she pulled me closer to her. "Shhh. Don't talk. Just kiss me." Sure enough I felt myself gravitating even closer towards her lips. She closed her eyes and kissed me, nothing fancy but still…SHE KISSED ME!

We held the kiss for what seemed like a decade. It was unexpected to say the least but was…nice. She pulled away and just stood there smiling at me, staring into my gray eyes. But her smile soon faded and she quickly turned away from me.

"I'm so sorry Roxas…I didn't mean well actually I did mean to do that. Well I've been meaning to do that for a while now and I jus-" Out of nowhere, I grabbed her shoulders to spin her around and kissed her again.

**What is going on with me? I never do anything like this?**

"Wo-wow Roxas! Where did that come from?" Her cheeks were turning a bright red once again. "I-I don't know Olette. Just seemed like it was the right thing to do I guess." "Roxas…I've like you for a long time…and I just didn't know how to say it because I didn't know how you would respond. Plus when you mentioned Kairi, well then I just kinda let it go…"

"Let what go Olette?" Now I was curious. "Let go the fantasy of us…us being together go." She played with her hair by running a finger through it coyly. I have to admit, it was rather cute to watch.

"Well I should get going, I have to be home for dinner soon." Her smile subsided and I quickly took notice. "But you can text me tonight and then we have this weekend to look forward to!"

"Right…right! Yeah we do! Well I guess I'll talk to you later tonight then…" "Yep. Later Olette!"

I turned away and started my journey back home on the sidewalk with way too much running through my head. _**It's not even 6 pm yet and I'm already having a complicated day!Just hope things at home are chill…please be chill…**_

I put my headphones in and started to scroll through the artist names. Satisfied once I passed over Apocalypitica and quickly selected their string cover of Nothing Else Matters. That song held much symbolosim in my own life…it was a contradiction in the sense that something as heavy and distorted as a Metallica song could be tamed and changed into something even more beautiful and calming.

That's how I viewed my own life sadly, once I admitted to myself that I was very jaded in that of I tend not to trust people or let those I care about into my life. As once stated: "You have to trust someone to be betrayed." This acted as my motto for life. Like the song, a curse and a blessing.

My thoughts on Olette were slowly passing as she also made her way back home with similar thoughts in her head as well. I didn't turn around to see her go, not sure why but I just continued walking down my intended path. _**If my thoughts are this messed up…I wonder what's going through her head right now…**_

Olette's POV:

I just stood there and kissed him! I couldn't believe I FINALLY did that!

I turned away…nervous that it wasn't right for friends to kiss like that and I was about to go run away from him and make a mad dash for home. When all of a sudden I feel this hand on my shoulder spinning me back around.

"I'm so sorry Roxas…I didn't mean well actually I did mean to do that. Well I've been meaning to do that for a while now and I jus-" I was stuttering at this point before I felt his lips touch mine.

**Did HE just kiss ME? Wait HE kissed ME back! YAY!**

Those mere seconds were seconds of bliss, absolute bliss.

"Wo-wow Roxas! Where did that come from?" I stood there speechless, in a state of ecstasy shock.

"I-I don't know Olette. Just seemed like it was the right thing to do I guess." He was smiling and his cheeks were turning red. I closed my eyes and smiled back at him. I think he saw my smile as a sign that he was blushing and didn't even realize it.

I still stood there…in even more shock. I've never seen this side of Roxas ever before in my life. It was his, his more romantic side. One that was only described to me well not technically described to ME but I overheard a conversation between Roxas and Hayner. Where Roxas was describing how his first date with Namine was.

I hated her. Right from the start, mainly because she had what seemed like a fantasy for me to ever possess which is his heart and his love towards myself. The emotion behind his voice that day was almost unheard of, he was like a giddy little kid who got a free lollypop that was bigger than his head. He went on to tell of how pretty she was and how much they had in common and the fact that they were hanging out for over four hours but it felt like only minutes to him.

Then to top it all off of my hatred towards her, she goes and dumps him for no bloody reason! Not one! He put his heart out on the line for her and after about two years of being together meant absolutely nothing to her…that witch.

**Okay I can do this! Just tell him how you feel Olette…**

"Roxas…I've like you for a long time…and I just didn't know how to say it because I didn't know how you would respond. Plus when you mentioned Kairi, well then I just kinda let it go…"

He responded quickly. "Let what go Olette?"

Now I nervous as ever trying to form normal sentences at this point.

"Let go the fantasy of us…us being together go." I said as I ran my fingers through my hair. I hate it when I do that. I always do that whenever I get nervous. _**How's he going to respond to that one…please don't hate me Roxas…**_

"Well I should get going, I have to be home for dinner soon." My heart sank. I moved too soon! I knew I shouldn't have said anything none the less KISS him!

At this point I'm trying so hard to hold back tears when he said "But you can text me tonight and then we have this weekend to look forward to!" A big goofy grin formed on his face now.

"Right…right! Yeah we do! Well I guess I'll talk to you later tonight then Roxas…" Still stuttering and playing with my hair…awesome.

"Yep. Later Olette!" And he turned his back to me and made his way home.

_**Why can't relationships ever be easy?**_ I thought to myself as I stood there in a daze just watching the person I care most about walk away from me.


	3. Chapter 3: Pass the Awkward Please?

_Ah. I am most proud of this chapter...more or less because I decided last minute to use not only Riku and Aqua, but Sora and Ventus. The nice thing about BBS is that it gave you an idea of what Sora and Ven looked like when they were younger so you don't have to do any imagining~! YAY ^_^  
><em>

_Care to do the honors Roxas-oh-buddy-ol-pall?_

_Roxas: 'sigh' Relentless does not own Kingdom Hearts but does own the storyline/plot. Can I go now?_

_Me: No! Now sit down and shut it!_

This chapter will be rated M for brief sexual references (no lemon).

ENJOY

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Pass the Awkward Please?<p>

* * *

><p>"Mom…Mom I'm home!" I yelled as I entered through the front door of my house. No response at first until I heard "Roxas! Is that you?" <em><strong>Yes mom, the only son that's named Roxas in this house is here.<strong>_

I took off my shoes and hung up my hoodie on the rack and made my way into the hallway that leads into the kitchen where I assumed she was. When I got into the kitchen I surveyed my surroundings and saw that the table was neatly decorated with fine cloth over the table itself with fancy glasses and plates to go with the theme.

"Hey mom, what's with the table?" She was bustling around the kitchen sometimes motioning me to move because I was 'In her way of something'. Eventually she stopped what she was doing and looked at me.

"Well Roxas, your father invited an important client over for dinner with his family to better insure that this deal goes through without any kinks." _**Understandable, that was dad.**_

"Oh…uhm okay. Thanks for keeping me in the loop mom." I didn't mean for that to sound sarcastic but evidently that's the way she received it.

"Don't use that tone with me, this is a very VERY important client for your father…if he lands this deal…he might even get promoted finally." _**You've been saying that for the past three years now.**_"Sorry mom. Wait but you said that this guy was also bringing his family too right?"

"Yes. He is bringing his wife, daughter" _**Oooh daughter, like the sound of that.**_ "and his two sons. From what your father has told me about the man, his two sons are twins and are both ten and his daughter is around your age I think. So that means no flirting and NO attitude mister. I expect you to be on your best behavior tonight."

Just as she was finishing her sentence, my sister Xion appeared in the kitchen without a single noise to be made during her entrance. "Speaking of which, that also applies to you Xion. As I told your brother you need to behave like a well-mannered-young-lady tonight." Xion was always the quite one in the family. She had long black hair and rarely spoke amongst the family. However when it was just myself and her she wouldn't shut up sometimes or if she was out with her friends.

"Whatever." Was all she said as she opened the fridge to grab and water then quickly re disappeared upstairs to her room. I just snickered to myself, she wasn't in the room long enough for mom to even yell at her…lucky.

"So how was your day Roxas?" "Eh you know, same stuff different day." "Does that mean it was a bad day or a normal day?" _**Here we go again….Oh here it goes here it goes here it goes again. No. Oh here it goes again. I should've known, should'v- Crap now that songs going to be stuck in my head all day.**_

_**No mom it wasn't a bad day. I met a really cool chick, got her number. Found out my best friend likes me and then kissed me to which I returned the favor back. Yep. Just a normal day mom.**_

"No it wasn't bad mom. Just a regular day. Nothing good nor bad. Just a chill day I guess."

"Oh…okay. Well did you have any homework today?"_**It's Saturday.**_

"No mom, I didn't because I didn't have school because its Saturday. Remember?"

She became quite flustered now. "Oh right yeah I knew that hon. Why don't you go listen to music or do whatever you teenagers do these days while we wait for your father to return along with the client and his family okay?" "Sure mom. Call me when they come."

I made my way towards the stairs and was startled to find Xion slyly leaning against the stairs themselves.

"What do you want punk." I said with daggers in my voice. "I heard some interesting news about you today Rox."

_**Crap! Wait does she mean the thing with Kairi or THE THING with Olette?**_

"Oh really? Enlighten me." "Well Pence texted me that you were with some girl today and got her number. Kairi? Was it?" I apparently blushed because she laughed and said "Knew it! Awe Roxas. You like a girl! It's about time, I was starting to think there for a while that you might even be g-" "Can it Xion."

"Whatever." She scoffed and made her way up the stairs. Apparently that is her catchphrase of the day, or her life rather.

I trailed behind her but not too far to tick her off and make her think I was following her. Opened my bedroom door and looked around. _**What a mess. Eh, I'll fix it later. **_I made my way past dirty clothes on the floor and other assorted items. Plopped a seat in the chair and turned on the computer. After a few minutes of it booting up, I plugged in my IPod to sync some new songs I got the night before from a .zip file Pence sent me. He was always sending me emails with files of new music that I _"HAVE TO CHECK THEM OUT BECAUSE THEY R AMAZING!" _Or so Pence thought at least.

Most of the time it was some random band I had never heard of or a dubstep DJ that likewise I had never heard of. I laughed to myself as I stuck my headphone jack into the monitor to listen to the song. It was horrible…I mean this band was horrible. After around ten seconds of listening I took the earbuds out and deleted the file. Whoever this band was should get a new job because music obviously isn't working out for them. So instead I decided to go on YouTube to watch some stupid cat video or something to occupy my time while I wait for dad to get home with his new boyfriend, uh I mean "client" sorry.

Time apparently does fly by when you're having fun, because an hour pasted by without me even noticing until I heard the faint sound of the doorbell ring. _**He's home.**_ Going against my normal rebel mentality, I decided to change out of my plain shirt and jeans into a nice polo shirt and slacks. I know how much the job means to him so on the rare chance that I look like a respectable young man. _**Besides, mom said that his daughter was supposedly around my age…whatever that means…so I might as well dress up so I can look good for her. Not that I really care what people think about me but hey, it's a girl!**_

"Roxas! Xion! Come downstairs for dinner!" A chorus of 'yeah mom coming' emulated from both our rooms.

I opened my door to exit and seconds later I heard Xion's door slowly open. I guess she was thinking the same thing as me…minus the whole impressing someone. She had a boyfriend: Riku. He was a pretty cool guy in my book. They've been together for about a year now and she seems to be in a better mood around the house now that she's with someone. But none the less she put on a purple dress and some make up but gave me a weird look.

"What?" She muttered. "Huh, oh nothing. Just surprised you listened to mom and dressed up a little for dinner 's all. "Why? I can't look good every once in a while eh Rox? I was about to say the same to you. Although that blue shirt kinda makes you loo-" "Don't start that crap again Xion." She laughed. "Gee lighten up alright already. You're always so serious, I was just having some fun. Come on, any longer we wait and mom's going to have another hissy-fit." "Yeah ha you're right. You do look good though Xion." I faked a smile easily. "Yeah likewise." She returned the fake smile back. And that was the kind of relationship we had. Not a bad one but we got along pretty well mainly because we rarely saw each other. Nothing wrong with that right? We must have entered the conversation between my folks and the client's.

"-so honey this is Bill and his wife Sara and their children: the twins Sora and Ventus and last but not least their lovely daughter Aqua." Many 'Nice to meet you' and handshakes soon followed. "And Bill this is my son Roxas and my daughter Xion."

"Nice to meet you...Mr.?" I was not told of their last names however so I didn't really know how to say hello. "Oh it's Mr. Mrs. Strife" "Nice to meet your Mr. Strife." _**Awkwaaard.**_ Noticing the awkwardness in the room mom broke the silence with "Well let me take your coat Mr. Strife and my husband will lead you all into the dining room.

I noticed Aqua first, she was pretty cute. She had short brown hair that stopped at her shoulders and her eyes were a bright-light blue. Hence the name Aqua I assumed. She smiled at me before following my parents into the dining room leaving me and Xion by the door. "Well this is ganna suck." She said with a pout. "Oh come on Xion I don't know" I smiled "it might not be all that bad." "Whatever, you're just saying that because there's a pretty girl here for you to stare at while the rest of us normal people eat." Couldn't argue with that logic, she got me pegged pretty well. "Oh shu-…yeah haha guess you're right this time." She scoffed once more before mumbling "this time?"

Putting aside our petty agruement if you could even call it that, we both made our way through the long hall-way and into the dining room to mingle with everyone else. Mr and Mrs Strife were casually taking their time to sit down and get situated with the table and such. Dad was obviously nervous about this particular client because it seemed like anytime he would have a conversation with someone he would: stutter, sweat and repeat. And while he was attempting to keep his composure, mom would notice his awkwardness and try and change the subject or just take another swig of her wine. Yep, if the night continued going like it currently was...well dad's shirt would be soaked in sweat and mom would be drunk.

Although, to my unfortunate surprise, the dinner went quite well...actually it was a lot of fun! After we all finished eating, my dad and mom took Mr and Mrs Strife out on the back deck for drinks and a bonfire for us "kids". Xion ended up calling Riku over because she was slowly losing her sanity trying to deal with the twins. Which left me alone with Aqua...in the basement...with dark -lighting and my PS3 and all its glory. Dad kinda tricked out the basement in the sense that he got carpeting and put in a fridge, some couches, two TV's, along with my weight equipment and punching bag.

As I led Aqua down the wooden stairs, she got scared at the first step because it made a loud creaking noise followed by a faint crack. Thinking she was going to fall or something, she grabbed my hand and made me take her down the stairs slowly but still making me hold her hand for the duration. Once we finally made it down the stairs she stopped and almost gasped at the basement. "Wow! This is SO COOL!" It really wasn't much, I mean my dad made really good money and some might say we were rich but we didn't buy expensive things...we were a practical family. "Ha its really not all that cool. All we have is a fridge and some couches and some TV's."

"But still! It looks pretty bomb." Obviously noticing my workout equipment and gear( ie all my weights and dumbells and boxing stuff ), she asked "Oh I see you work out a lot huh?" She made a devilish grin. "Can I see your muscles?" An attractive young girl is asking to see my muscles...of course I said yes! But I had my longsleeve shirt on so I would have to take it off which I really didn't want to do because it is extremely cold in the basement. "Uh sorry I guess I can't cause my shirts too long..." "No biggie." she walked over to me and started to take my shirt off. "Let's get this off so we can see those muscles. Oooh nice abs by the way as well." Look I can't really argue her, I don't get out much like I said so I mainly stay at home and either work out or play video games like Call of Duty and such. She ran her hand down my stomach, "Wow your chest is so tight and muscular!" Okay at this point I'm starting to get 'uncomfortable' if you know what I mean in the downstairs area and she apparently took great notice of this. "Looks like someone's excited!" _**Crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap. Noooo nooo no! Please don't do what I think you're going to do! **_Sure enough she pushed me on the couch (thank God we were standing in front of one of those couches or else man that would've hurt a lot!) and climbed on top of me and started to kiss me. _**Okay this..is..actually kinda fun. Take it slow now Roxas.**_ She let out a slight moan and smiled.

Suddenly I heard the stairs start to creak and got up immediately but he had gotten far enough down the stairs to see what was going on. _**First off: major blockage here man. Second off: crap. It's Mr. Strife! **_

"What the HELL is GOING ON DOWN HERE!" My shirt was off, Aqua was laying on the floor because she didn't react quick enough to get back on her feet and her hair was messed up...if you weren't actually there to see what didn't happen well I think anyone would put pieces together and freak out. Soon after his loud outburst, my father along with Mrs. Strife also made their way downstairs. "Bill why are you yelling so lo-OH MY WORD!"screamed and dad had his remarks to add as well "Roxas! Explain this RIGHT now!"

So at this point Aqua can't form a complete sentence she's embarrassed so much and well that just leaves me to speak. "Dad, Mr and Mrs Strife, I swear NOTHING happened." "Oh really? Then explain to me why you were both on the couch with your shirt off and underneath my daughter?" _**Now this is going to be a tough one to get out of...**_ "Honey get down her right now! Roxas was doing 'things' with Aqua in our house!" "No dad please don't get mom down he-" "ROXAS HIKAIRI! WHAT ON EARTH IS GOING ON!" _**And there went all hope of me making it to see the sun rise tomorrow. **_"I'm sorry Mr Hikairi, but I will not do buisness with someone who's son wants to take advantage of my daughter! Aqua get up here this instant! We are leaving." "Yes sir. By Roxas" "Yeah...later."

So the Strife family left the house very quickly for a family of five, and left me to deal with the devil.

"Roxas I am so mad right now that I can't-I-I can't even begin to think of a punishment for you at this moment. But know this: you will never leave that room understand?" "Wh-?" I said do you understand me young man!" I sighed, "Yes sir." "Now upstairs to your room and I don't want to hear a peep out of you for the rest of the night!" "But dad! I swear! Nothing happened! All we did was kiss for like three seconds and then Mr Strife came down and yelled at us!" "Explain it in the morning. I'm done with you." I looked at my mom trying to gain some-sort-of sympathy from her but she just turned away shaking her head. _**I'm dead. I am literally dead!Not only am I dead, but now I wont be able to ever see Kairi OR Olette again! I mean I have my cell but texting someone is totally different than seeing them in person. **_

I made my way up the stairs once again or as I liked to call it: 'The Walk of Shame'. I was just about to open my door when I heard moaning coming from Xion's room. _**OH snap! Her and Riku are totally having sex right now...should I?**_ Yup, a split second later I burst open the door to see Riku and Xion naked underneath the bed sheets. "Roxas!" "What the hell man?" I grinned. "Oh sorry. I could have sworn this was MY room. Ooops. Sorry sis. Hahaha"

_**Okay that made me feel a lot better now. **_

I once again plopped down on my computer chair, plugged in my Ipod and started listening to some more dubstep.


	4. Chapter 4: Dude you Teamkilled me!

O_kay so this is a LONG chapter, well for me at least and I'm currently uploading this at the hospital because my mom has treatment today and I said I would go with her to keep her company. I'm probably going to be here for a couple of more hours so if I feel up to it I might start chapter 5! As always please Read and Review this! and Roxas?_

_Roxas: The author does not own Kingdom Hearts but does own the plot line/story. Later man I'm going to a party._

_Me: Did I say you were aloud to go? _

_Roxas: I didn't intend on asking you in the first place boss man. Peace up!_

_Oh and my buddy Silver on dA said she would do a painting for me of my story! W00t! And in exchange I told her I would put her as an OC in here...I'm easily bribed people. 'hint hint'_

ENJOY! ^_^_  
><em>

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Dude you teamkilled me!<p>

* * *

><p>The clock on my phone read 2:14...AM. I couldn't sleep to save my life tonight, gotta love insomnia huh? I decided to send Kairi a text that is if she was even awake. Eventhough it wasn't a school night, most people don't stay up this late but it was worth a shot.<p>

_'Hey Kairi, its Roxas'_

A couple of minutes passed and no response...my cell said that the text was delieved and she did receive it, but she must be asleep.

_**Bummer, I guess I could text someone else...maybe even Namine. Wait no! Don't text her just because your bored man. Pull it together! **_

I slapped myself across the face a good two time until I snapped out of my desperate daze.

My phone started to vibrate on the bedside table, _**Please be Kairi and not Hayner drunk texting me again.**_

_'Hey Roxas...its Nami...r u there?'_

Speak of the devil.

_**Should I text her back? I mean it's been awhile since she dumped me but I guess I could pretend to be nice for a little while.**_

_'Hey Namine. Ya Im here'_

_'So uhm..howve you been?'_

_'Im fine.' _I was kind of annoyed that shes texting me out of the blue. _'what do u want?'_

_'I was just asking a questing Roxy, chill out'_

_'Dont call me that, were not friends or together anymore. Only my friends can call me tht.'_

_':'( be nice Roxas, Im trying to say sorry here. U dnt need to be a jerk about it.'_

_'uhm I think I can Namine, you cheated on me with that punkass Vanitas. U even told me you loved me...guess all that was just a lie. I have better things to do than talk to you. Dueces.'_

_'...okay by Roxas...'_

_**What did she expect? For me to be all buddy buddy with her and act like nothing happened?**_

As I was about to put my phone back down on the bedstand, it started to vibrate in my hand.

_**Don't get your hopes up man, it's probably just Namine again. But it wouldn't hurt to look.**_

_'Hey Roxas! It's Kairi!'_

A big grin formed on my face, if anyone could put me in a better mood...it would be Kairi. Eventhough we just met...I feel like there's supposed to be something between us, _**I can feel it.**_

'Hey Kairi! Wats up?'

'o nothin much, just bored and watching a movie on my laptop. U?'

'just chillin in bed listening to music. What movie r u watching?'

'the ring! Its SOOO scary!' _**That's my favorite movie, even the eastcoast remake.**_

_'yea_h its a good movie, actually its my favorite'

_'really? Thats cool. So what r u listening 2?'_Right now I was listening to the song Nothing by The Script, its a rather sad song and it has a lot of my memories in it but I didn't want to say that in-case she's heard of it because it might make things awkward between us.

_'uh Im listening to Five Finger Death Punch's Bulletproof.'_

_':0 they sound like a scary band! Im assuming thats a metal band?'_

_'yup'_

_'o ok gotcha...sooo?'_

We ran out of things to talk about already...awesome. This should be fun.

_'sooooo'_

_'well Im starting to get reely scared now so im ganna turn the movie off and go to be. Ill text you tomorrow k?'_

_'aight. Sounds like a plan. Nite Kairi :)'_

_'goodnight Roxas :D'_

_**That was a quick conversation, crap, its already 3! I need to get some sleep. Goodnight Kairi.**_

-zzzzzzz

-zzzzz

-zzz

-zz

-z

"WAKE UP YOU LAZY BUM!" the voice belonging to Xion screamed in my ear.

"AHH! What! What are you doing in my room? Ugh and what time is it?"

She had a smile on her face...a devious smile.

"Oh it's only nine, and I'm here to wake you up so you don't sleep all day like you did last weekend. Axel called the house phone and said he wanted to come over today to hang out with you. Not sure why he'd want to hang out with a moron like you though.."

I was still a little groggy from only getting a couple hours of sleep so I yawned a big yawn right in her face to tick her off.

"Ew Roxas! Brush your teeth man! So nasty-" She walked away mumbling something under her breath, probably insults to me or of the sort.

I got out of my mess for a bed and put on my boxers and made my way towards the bathroom to take a shower and get cleaned up a bit. The heat of the hot water on my skin made me wake up more, and it felt good...very relaxing. I did my routine in the shower and turned the handles counterclockwise wise to turn the running water off.

As I wrapped the long beach towel around my waist, I stopped to look in the mirror. _**You've changed Roxas...your not that little kid on the street anymore. Look at you.**_ I pulled my eyelids down to make myself look like a zombie.

It was a habit I did anytime I looked in the mirror. One time after Namine and I had gotten back from our date, I checked myself in the mirror in her room.

_"How come you always do that Roxas? Anytime you look at yourself in the mirror you always do that weird thing with your eyes..."_

_ "Its to make sure that I'm really here, like all of me is here."_

_ "That made no sense Roxy, but I won't bother you about it."_

It was a bad habit of mine, the reason behind it is that it reminds me who am I on the outside but to make sure that all of 'Roxas' is here in the flesh. It's hard to explain because even I can't explain it sometimes.

I stopped staring at my reflection and brushed my teeth followed by shaving. Oh how I hated shaving. Seemed like I had to do it everyday...gotta love dad and his genetics.

Once I was finished cleaning myself up, I made my way back into my room to find something to wear. It was supposed to be only 40 F out so I decided on my black hoodie, a pair of dark skinny jeans and my combat boots.

The smell of syrup and bacon wafted throughout the hallway and rooms. My stomach responded to the smells by rumbling, its scary how the body works sometimes. As I walked downstairs, I could see multiple figures standing about in the kitchen getting food. Dad was in a robe and slippers with his morning coffee and paper at the table. He really was the stereotypical morning father figure. Mom was in a nightgown and was making herself a plate of food and then one for dad as well. Xion was the only one besides me who was fully dressed. She wore a longsleeve shirt with a black n white checkered skirt and leggings. _**Mom must've taken her to HotTopic again for clothes shopping. **_She was multitasking in the sense that in one hand was her plate with some food on it and in the other hand was her phone in mid text of probably Riku.

To get back at her for screaming in my ear to wake me up this morning, I accidentally "bumped" into her while she was getting a spoonful of eggs. As planned, I stuck an elbow in to her back which made her spill the plate along with the spoon and phone. To my suprise however, it got better. The phone had landed in the pile of eggs on her plate, which had a trickle of syrup running towards the phone. "No! My phone!" she grabbed it just before the syrup reached it. "Wheww, that was a close one. I know you did that on purpose Roxas! Jerk!" Mom and dad were completely ignoring our little fight in the kitchen, their used to ignoring it by now. "Oh my bad Xion, maybe you shouldn't stop walking in the middle of the kitchen next time." I smirked. "What are you talking about? The kitchen isn't a place to run a marathon in, its a small room for a reason you idiot!""Guess I've got to be more careful huh Xion?" I said sarcasticly. She gave me the stink eye in return. "So is Riku comin' over again today?" She bent over to pick up the mess I made for her and replied "Yeah he texted saying he would come over after he got done with something he had to take care of, whatever that means. Did you call Axel back yet?" _**Crap! I knew I was forgetting something.**_

"No I haven't yet, I'll call him after I'm done eating. I heard he's dating some girl now...I forget what he told me her name was...Larxene I think? I don't know." Xion just shook her head, "Yeah I've heard of that name but I don't _know her _know her."

The people around the breakfast table were awfully quite this morning. Dad was still probably mad at me for making him lose his client and mom was having the same feelings. _**It wasn't my fault...**_

After I was done eating, I rinsed off my plate and put it in the sink. The room was absolutely dead silent, irony of dead i.e. me in a couple of hours when dad comes up with my punishment.

I had to break the silence more ore less because it was starting to get to me. "Hey uh mom?...is it cool if Axel comes over to hangout later?" _**Why even bother man, you know she's pissed at you because dads mad whom takes it out on mom.**_

"Sure."

"Oh..okay I understand...wait what? You said yes?" "I didn't hear anyone else say anything." She said it with a genuine smile, she's taking my side! I ran over to where she was sitting and gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks mom, for believing me about Aqua." "It's okay Roxas. I'm your mother and I'm going to stick up for you and trust in what you say. Don't prove me wrong okay sweety?"

"No problem mom! Thanks again!" I said as I made my way downstairs, again the irony of that's the first place I head to after asking her for someone to come over after what happened last night.

I layed down on the couch and pulled out my cell to scroll through the list of contacts. I stopped over her name for some reason, tempted to delete it after everything she did to hurt me but decided not to. Then I put my feelings aside and ran my finger over Axel.

I hit 'Call' and put the phone up to my ear. "Ring...ring...ring...ring...Ello?" **"Hey Axel its me, what up?"** "Me who?" **"Oh your so funny, not. You know who it is moron."** "Yo whatchu up to today Roxas?" **"Eh nothing that I know of, you wanna come over and chill?" "**Yeah sure, I called earlier asking the same thing but Xion picked up instead. Brat." **"Yeah she is man but old news haha. Anyway yeah what time you comin over then?" "**Well I'm eatin right now so lets say around like eleven-ish? That cool with you man?" **"Works with me man, aight well then I guess I'll see you when you get here." "**Yup yup. Peace up man." "**Deuces."**

That was are little goodbye message system. He'd always say his tag line peace up (because he's too cool to say peace out) and I always respond with deuces. Axel has been one of my best buds since around first grade when we met in elementary school. Since then, Axel has always been a huge nerd. He carries around his lucky twenty sided attack die. But what sets him apart from other nerds is that he is lucky. Axel is considered the coolest nerd that ever lived, in the sense that he could talk about D&D for hours but then be a total lady-killer in the next breath. He also was the star quarterback on the school's football team. Although he hates everyone on the team because "Their a bunch of hollow-headed douche bags." Like I said, a cool nerd. He could beat you in a game of Doctor Who trivia and then score a date that night. One of my best friends because we had so much in common and we got along quite well. He was a built like me, just taller. He had muscles but not so big that he couldn't move his arms comfortably. Axel had one of the weirdest hairstyles I've still only seen to this day. He had flaming red hair, but it wasn't the color that was odd. His hair was very very spikey as well like how the guys look in one of those anime shows. He was also taller than me so always had to put a short joke into our conversations. That was Axel.

It was only five after ten so I had some time to kill before he arrives. I debated between calling Kairi to talk or something else. _**I don't want to seem clingy and I texted her just last night so I think I should hold off on calling her just yet.**_ So instead I decided to fire up my PS3 and play a quick match online. If I wasn't working out or playing bass or hanging out with friends, then I was on my but in this couch playing Call of Duty...killing n00bs as they say. I like to think that I'm a descent COD player, not as good as those Major League Gaming guys, but not as bad as the six year old kids on here who put their mic way too close to their mouth and swear ever other word. "BOOM HEADSHOT SON!" I screamed as I got a lucky blind kill with my sniper rifle. On the other end of my headset I could hear the guy I killed yelling back at me with remarks along the lines of _'F**k you!' _or '_lucky kill, shut up fag'._ Sadly, that was language that was to be expected of when you play a game online.

After a while, I could hear the faint sound of our doorbell being rung upstairs. _**Has it already been an hour?**_ Sure enough it was when I checked the clock on my phone, it was now exactly eleven.

I could hear his voice thanking my mom followed by the door opening.

"Yo Roxas! You down here?" I paused the game and took off my headphones completely, "Yeah Axel I'm here."

He walked down the stairs, over to the fridge to help himself to a coke and came over to the couch where I was sitting at.

"You doin any good?" He asked referring to how I was doing in the game online.

"Alright I guess, I'm up to 26 kills and 5 deaths." "Ha that's it? I would be flawless right now of I was playing with 50 kills and NO deaths haha." He playfully hit my shoulder, "Oh yeah tough guy? Then fine you take the controller and you can play."

Sure enough after around three minutes of the match he was already up to his quota of kills and deaths that he had mentioned. He exited the game though for some reason. "You alright Axel? Dude you were going full-out beast mode on those guys." "Yeah I'm fine, I actually wanted to talk to you about somethin-"

I knew what he was going to tell me. "About Larxene? Ha you sly dog!" He smiled and clenched his fist and hit it off his chest. "Hey no fair! Dude you ruined my awesome news! How'd you find out about it anyway?" We both said her name at the same time

"Xion"

We laughed and then he mentioned that Larxene was the the one to ask him out not vise versa. "Okay something is definetly wrong with her is she asked YOU out!"

"Oh bite me Roxas, nah man she's like the coolest chick I've ever met. She can be all girly girly but then kick a dude's butt without hesitating. Kinda hot. Yep Larxene...got it memorized?" "Yeah yeah I got it, but now it's my turn buddy boy." He gave me a quizzical look, "What are you talking abo-" "I met this girl yesterday." "Okay first off stop interrupting me dude ha, and second what's the girl's name?" "Her name is Kairi and I met her while I was getting a bite to eat at the Papau Cafe. She seems like a pretty cool girl and was really nice and was definitely hot." "Look at you" "But hold on Axel there's more!" He sighed and motioned with his hand to continue talking, "So after I left the cafe to meet up with Hayner Pence and Olette, well long story short Olette pulled me aside after everyone else left and told me she's liked me for a while now and...and she kissed me dude! And I kissed her back...it was so crazy but I can't stop thinking about it." Just then I threw my hands in the air. "Dude! You frickin teamkilled me." "What are you talking about I did not te-" just then it showed the replay of Axel's 'kill'. "Haha oh my bad dude I guess I did!"

We laughed some more and continued to sling some bull for a couple of hours while we talked about girls and played video games. The digital clock on the Playstation read 5:00pm, "Hey man it's already five. You wanna leave the house and go walk around the town? Maybe check out some girls and get a bite to eat or whatever?" "Axel you already have a girlfriend, but it wouldn't hurt to do some scopin. Yeah I'm game, let me go grab my shoes first." "Aight I should probably do the same."


	5. Chapter 5: Insomnia

**Chapter 5: Insomnia**

* * *

><p>The town itself came alive once it became late out. I told my parents I was going out with Axel to hang out and would be back when I come back, that didn't fly with them so my mom told me to be back before ten or as my dad said "You're a freakin corpse." Message received. It was like something out of the movies, Axel and myself were walking down the sidewalk that connected into the main part of town and the lights were on everywhere with the glow of houses and shops getting ready to close down. All was quite, yet it was so relaxing. The girls were out of course as well, and we had to stop every once and a while to talk to them .i.e. Axel would notice a cute girl and wink at them and they would giggle and talk amungst themselves until Axel came over to them to talk and eventually get one of their numbers. They would smile and try to talk to me but I would brush them off. I was later scolded for this act because according to him I was not being a good wingman...whatever that means.<p>

We decided on a little mom and pop store to get a bite to eat. It was nice because the place rarely was busy so what ended up happening most of the time was that it was just myself and whoever was with me there. The waiter came by our table to order our drinks and as I was putting my menu down, I was startled because Axel's face was right up and close to my menu.

"Ah! Crap man!"

He smiled "Sorry Roxas did I scare you?"

"Like hell you did!" He just continued to laugh "then I'm doing my job. So tell me about this Kairi girl a little bit more."

_**Why can't we just enjoy our food and not talk about my personal life? Is that too much to ask. **_"What do you want to know because my knowledge is limited due to us only talking for a couple of hours."

"Well do you think you like her?"

I didn't say anything at first because I really didn't know what to say, she was cute and we had some things in common but that was about it. "Shes cute, I mean I'm attracted to her but I don't know man. I got enough on my plate to deal with to be worrying about girls."

"Yeah I hear that man, my old man is constantly on my back because my grades aren't where they should be. Plus Larxene can be a handfull sometimes if you know what I mean." He winked at me. _**Unfortunately yes Axel I do. **_

The rest of the night was pretty chill, after we were done eating we just wondered around the main part of the town. We agreed on getting some sea salt ice cream and sit on the clock tower. The clock tower was a main attraction of the town, it was tall and huge, plus you could sneak in at the top and sit on the ledge that was right below the clock itself and look out to see the entire town. It was so peaceful, just to be able to literally be on top of the world and look down on the town in its entirety.

"You ever think we'll be together like this Roxas? Like be able to do this whenever we want..." His question caught me off guard, it wasn't like Axel to be all serious.

_**What's gotten into him? **_

"I don't know man, I mean I know that things will eventually change and all of us will move away or something...so we better make the time we have with our friends the most." It was getting pretty dark out and we both realized it was already 9:00 and Axel said he had some homework that was due tomorrow to get started on so we called it a night.

The weekend was slowly coming to and end and I had school the next day so I decided to also head home and call Kairi finally. I walked past my parents and ignored their questioning and made my way straight up the stairs. My phone started to vibrate, _**Holy crap! If thats Kairi I'm ganna lose it...creepy timing. **_That thought process went away rather quickly once I saw that it was just a text from Pence. I really didn't want to talk to him right now so I just checked the 'X' to read it later. It was quite in my room...too quite...and if I wanted to talk to Kairi I didn't want my parents to be able to listen in on our conversation. So I searched on youtube for the filthiest dubstep mixes and blasted them through my subwoofers. Within seconds I could feel my floor start to shake along with my dresser..._**perfect.**_ It was just loud enough to drown out any voices but not too loud that I couldn't hear Kairi and vise versa. I scrolled through my contact list until I came across her name and hit send.

"ring...ring...Hello?"

"**Hey Kairi, it's Roxas.**"

"Hey Roxas! What's up?"

"**Oh nothing just chillin, though I'd give you a call.**"

"You do know its almost like ten o'clock right? Haha"

"**Yeah I know, I wanted to call you before but I was too nervous so I just texted you.**"

"You? Nervous? You don't seem like the type to get nervous over a silly girl Roxas."

"**You're not just a silly girl to me Kairi...I kinda like you...**"

There was no response on the other end.

_**Nice going! You moved waaay to fast! **_

"Really?...because I kinda like you too Roxas."

My jaw about hit the ground if it weren't for the huge grin forming on my face.

"**Wait you like me too**?" I couldn't help but chuckle which she apparently heard.

"What's so funny?"

"**It's just that you're such a cool girl, not to mention really pretty. Plus we like a lot of the same things and get along so well. I mean you're you and I'm...just me.**"

"Oh come on Roxas! I'm not all that, but thank you. And your too hard on yourself."

_**This is going a lot better than I had thought it would.**_

"**Trust me Kai, I'm a pretty basic guy. You should go out with someone like Hayner, he's super popular and better at sports than me."**

"But he's not you Roxas, which is who I'm attracted to. You're much more down to earth and polite than him. And you're a good listener too."

"**Thanks Kairi, it means a lot to mean to hear you say that. So I was wondering...there's this bonfire party this Friday at Pence's house, wait first off do you know him**?"

"Short, kinda cubby kid? Always has a headband on and is hanging around Hayner and that other girl...Olette I think her name is? Yeah I know him, well not know him know him but I know OF him...listen to me. I'm rambling on like an idiot."

"**Haha nah your fine, its kinda cute. But yeah him, anyway he's having a bonfire over at his house this Friday night and I was uh wondering if you wanted to go with me...**?"

"You-your asking me out on a date? With you? This Friday?"

_**Isn't that what I just said?**_

_** "**_**Yes that is exactly what I'm asking you Kairi. A date this Friday with me. I mean there will be other people there but you know what I mean."**

** "**O-oh-uh well sure! I mean yeah I'd love to go with y!-I mean...yes...I would like to go with you to a bonfire. Just yes, the answer's yes."

_**BOOYAH!**_

"**Okay well I guess we can meet up at the cafe around eight-ish and then just walk over to his house because it's only like five minutes away. Sound like a plan**?"

"Yes! It's a date! I uh-I gotta go Roxas...girly stuff I have to take care off. You know how us girls take forever to fix our hair and such. So I will talk to you soon then if I don't before the bonfire."

_**Fix her hair? It's almost ten and she has to 'fix her hair and other girly things'? **_

_** "**_**Okayy? Well talk to you soon then. Night Kai."**

** "**Goodnight Roxas!" Followed by a click.

"It was a good night..." I said to myself as I turned off the stereo and closed my eyes in bed to try and get some sleep. I had school in exactly seven hours and I couldn't stop thinking about her...or is it her?...or is it HER...looks like I won't be getting much sleep tonight after all.

* * *

><p><em>Okay so I know this one is really really short and I appologize...my writers block is being a you know what recently. It took me about three hours just to write this chapter and yet is only seems like filler. Again I'm sorry :(. I promise that the next chapter will be long and interesting<em>! ^_^


	6. Chapter 6: School

_Where do I start off first?...Okay uhm first off I want to apologize for the long delay in and update._

**Wait no I'm not.**

_Actually yes I do feel bad because it has been quite awhile. I've been uber busy with vacations and just family drama. Plus I tore some shoulder muscles and I've been in a lot of pain recently. This chapter might seem ADD-ish because it had ideas I've been storing away in my mind for awhile now and I said I would start writing a sixth chapter but was sidetracked or just didn't feel like it so let me get that out of the way first and foremost. Second, this chapter is very drama heavy. More or less because of personal experiences "similar" *wink* that have happened to me so this has a lot of personal emotions put into this._

_As always:_

**I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Square Enix or any other lisc. in this chapter. Please don't sue me ^_^**

**Please Read & Review.**

**Enjoy**_**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: School<p>

* * *

><p>I woke up to the sound of my blaring alarm clock that read 6:00 AM. My bus came around 6:45 so I had a little bit of time to attempt to wake up and do my morning routine. Throwing on a pair of underwear and a white shirt all while reading the texts that appeared on my phone's screen. What can I say...I'm good at multitasking. The house was dead quite although I was somewhat startled when I turned the corner of the kitchen to see Xion sitting at the counter eating breakfast.<p>

** "**Mooooooorningg Xion**."** I said while in mid yawn.

"Sup Roxas, want some ceral?" _**She was awfully nice for it being this early in the morning**_, like myself she was not a morning person at all.

**"**Uh sure, I'll make some coffee if you want a cup**." **

"Nah I'm good but thanks for the offer. You ready for a great day of grade-A education?" she said as she held up two thumbs up and a sarcastic smile on her face. _**There's the Xion I know.**_

"Yeah don't remind me, I still can't believe it's Monday already...seems like just yesterday I was having lunch with Kairi and some other things.**" **Pictures were flashing through my head of Kairi's smile with the two of us and then of Olette kissing me outside the cafe or of Aqua and me making out in the basement and watching Mr. Strife slowly walk down the stairs...

"Hey I heard we are getting a new kid in homeroom today. Supposedly he's this transfer from Tokyo."

"Tokyo huh? Wonder why he's here in the states..."

"Well don't go scarin him like you did the last new kid." I couldn't help but laugh, "Hey it wasn't my fault he was hitting on my lil sis. I just put him in his place, that's all**." **I walked over to where Xion was sitting and messed up her hair.

We talked for a little bit about random stuff and the usual complaints about school in general when we heard a honking noise outside. "BUS IS HERE!" Xion screamed at the top of her lungs. I was two feet away from her. **"**Ah! What the hell Xion? I'm right here ya know.**" **A devious smirk formed on her face. "Oh I know, just wanted to make sure you were awake." _**Thanks Xion, much appreciated. **_

I grabbed my bag and closed the door behind me, with Xion still inside and made my way towards the bus's doors. As I was getting on I heard Xion yelling to wait for her, I ignored her and scanned the bus for my friends. Near the middle of the bus I saw Hayner and Pence with Olette behind them. I shot Olette a look and she smiled back at me. There was an empty seat next to her so I decided to sit by her.

Hayner stuck his hand out to give the appropriate "bro-handshake" along with Pence doing the same. **"**Hey guys, hey Olette.**" **"Hi Roxas." was all Olette managed to say, her face was getting red. "Sup Rox, can you believe it's Monday already man? School today is ganna suck." "Oh don't start Hayner, at least you don't have a Chemisty test today so I don't wanna hear it." Pence retorted.

_**With friends like this who needs family?**_ I chuckled at my own joke because I'm just that awesome.

The twenty minute bus drive went by rather quickly and before we knew it we had arrived at school. There were posters and banners up everywhere to remind the entire school that the football team was facing their rival: "The Screaming Eagles" this coming Thursday night. As if I honostly cared about those jocks. Indeed I was not proud to be a Spartan, but I could fake it quite easily. A voice shouted out "Remember to buy tickets for Thursday's game against the Eagles!" followed by another voice, probably a football player himself, "Yeah GO SPARTANS!" My little group of friends and I just walked past the two and laughed when Pence replied"maybe people would go to the games if we actually won one!" Which just made us laugh even harder. "Aight guys I'll see you at lunch" Hayner said as he waved goodbye. "Yeah I should probably get going so they don't mark me absent again, I swear sometimes..." Pence's voice trailed off as he too went away with a hand in the air to say goodbye.

I walked with Olette to her locker,

"So Roxas, are you doing okay? You've been acting kinda weird lately...is it because...of the incident at the parlor? Cause if it is im sooo sorry." _**I have to cut her off now cause if I don't she'll keep going on. **_

"No Olette chill its alright, I actually enjoyed that night...I can't stop thinking about it actually to be honost." She looked down at her shoes "Yeah I know, me neither."

"Hey let's get going or we are going to get marked late for homeroom." "Right! Lets go!"

Next thing I know she puts her arm around mine and interlocks it. I'm taller than her so when I looked down at her with a quizzical look she just responded with a warm smile. _**First the kiss now this? I. Am. So. Screwed.**_

"WE" walked down the hallway towards the RM217. I noticed some people saw us together and wispered something to the extent of "Hey isn't that Roxas? With Olette? Are the going out now? Awe they look so cute together!" and other various sentences. When we got to the entry way she instantly let go of my arm and walked in without me. I saw her walk over to some girlfriends of hers who were giving each other hugs and such. I put aside thoughts of immaturity and made my way to my seat. I noticed that there was a tall kid in the back of the room talking to the homeroom teacher.

"That's Terra, the new kid" _**I know that voice. **_I turned forward and saw Xion's face right infront of mine.

"So this is the infamous Terra you were talking about this morning?" _**Wow try saying that five times fast! **_

"Yup that's him. He's really hot!"

"Uh Riku much? Ya know your boyfriend of two years?"

"Oh don't get your panties in a bunch Roxy. I'm just saying he's a goodlookin guy, that's all. Why don't you go say hey to him? Remember to be n-"

"Yeah yeah I know."

I walked up the the tall brown haired teen "Hey I'm Roxas. Welcome to Greenville High."

His voice was deep, "Hey man, I'm Terra." We shook hands and made small talk. To be honost I was kinda afraid of the guy, he was tall and looked like he worked out or something.

"This is a pretty big school, compared to my old one back in Tokyo." _**Don't be direct about it just ask. **_"So uh not to sound like a jerk but what are you doing here in the states?" He laughed.

_**Okay he took that as a joke, good.**_

"Well my dad got transferred here to the new plant that just got built so his boss said he would give my dad a raise if he moved here. So we did."

"Oh cool cool, well welcome Terra and if you got any questions or whatever just hit me up."

"Will do man. I'll take you up on your offer right now actually. Who's that black haired girl who keeps staring at me?" _**Please don't be Xion. Please don't be Xion. Please don't b- **_Sure enough when I turned around I saw Xion staring at us.

"That's...Xion...my sister."

"Oh, oh! Hey man sorry I didn't know."

"Haha nah its all good. I think she likes you dude" I nudged his shoulder.

"Thanks but I don't date friends' sisters. Its bro-code."

_**Impressive he follows code, and he considers me a friend or something close to that? Nice.**_

"Ah I member of the 'good book' eh? I think you and me will get along just fine Terra."

"The feelings mutual." He said with a smile but the tone of his voice was oddly cold.

The bell rang to start first period and we all left homeroom to go to our designated First Period classes.

~ LUNCH TIME

"Thank god it's lunch, I thought I was going to fall asleep during Mr. Tompsons's lecture again. The man really needs to get 'Rogaine' or something." Pence was complaining to anyone who would listen. "Yeah I know man right? Its like a distraction to me during class." Hayner replied.

"Hey Roxas what are you going to do about Kairi?" The question was very random and off topic...even for Hayner.

"What do you mean man?"

He smiled "Oh you know, are you nervous about this Friday?" Olette looked confused.

"What's coming up this Friday Roxas?" she asked. _**Now I'm officially toast. **_Before I could even respond to Olette carefully, Pence blurted out "He's taking her as his date to my party this Friday right Roxas."

She didn't say anything at first until she excused herself from the table. I could see that tears were starting to form on her eyes. "Olette! Wait!" I yelled to get her to stop.

"Was it something I said? I thought you told her about Kairi man."

"I did but there's something I didn't tell you guys...that night that we all hung out to eat...well after you two left to head home she told me how much she's liked me and she kissed me. Then for some reason I kissed her back."

Pence just looked at Hayner as if they were reading each other's thoughts. "Its about damn time." was all Hayner said.

"What are you guys hiding from me?"

Nothing.

"What are you not telling me Hayner, Pence?"

"Should I tell him or do you want to take this one Pence?"

"It's all you man." "'sigh' well we've know about this for pretty much a long time now Roxas."

"Known what?"

Pence spoke up finally, "That she likes you man, I think everyone at this school's know that one."

"...how come no one told me..."

"We thought you knew dude, I mean she's always flirting with you and stuff. Acutally we didn't think it would take you this long to realize it. So we just thought that when you were talking about Kairi that you didn't have any feelings for Olette."

"You better go after her man, before it's too late." _**Pretty deep for Pence.**_

Before Hanyer could reply I ran towards the hallway where I last saw her but I didn't see her so I started aimlessly searching every hallway in the school.

_Chemistry Hallway: _No

_Library Hallway: _No

_Senior Hallway: No_

_Freshman Hallway: No_

I was just about to give up when I saw her bag outside of the girls' bathroom down the main hallway.

_**I know I'll probably get expelled for going into the girl's room but this is important.**_

I slowly opened the door and looked around, _**no one was out in the open...thank god.**_

It surprisingly smelled good in here, unlike the guys room.

I saw a pair of legs with striped stockings dangling down. "Olette? Is that you?"

A muffled voice replied, "Roxas? What are you doing in here?"

"I was looking for you."

"Well go away, I don't want to talk to you. Why don't you go look for Kairi."

"Don't be like that Olette."

"I said I don't want to talk to you. If you are a true friend then you'll respect my choice and you'll leave."

"Olette..."

I was just about to open the door to leave when I took one look back at the pair of legs and heard the faint sound of crying. It broke my heart.

I opened the door and was surprised to see Hayner and Pence standing outside the door as well.

"Guys? What are you doing here?"

"Same reason you are. She's our best friend too ya know." Pence had a scowl on his face.

"I didn't mean it like th-"

"We know Roxas, after you left we figured that Olette would be upset with you. Sorry man."

"Its okay Hayner, I really messed up this time huh?"

"Well you are a bonehead." Hayner smiled and punched me in the shoulder playfully.

"Come on guys, fifth period starts in five. Let Olette be, she'll be fine. She's tough..."

The awkwardness could be felt by all three of us. Now that I knew Olette had feelings towards me things would get even worse if I tried to make progress with Kairi. _**I'm sixteen. I should be worrying about stupid things like my clothes and school. Not being caught up in a re-run of the Hills. **_

My afternoon classes seemed to drag on forever. I couldn't stop thinking about what just happened an hour ago. I hurt my best friend, not only did I hurt her I made her hate me. Not even Axel's comments in the back of the class about our teacher could cheer me up. If I'm feeling this miserable I don't even want to imagine what's going through her head right now.

_2:10..._last class before dismissal

On my way to my locker to grab things for my last class: Music Theory 3, I saw Olette in the distance. She was coming my way and it was unavoidable because her locker was right next to mine. I saw that her eyes met mine and my heart sank as I watched her make a full 360 away from me in the blink of an eye. _**She's willing to get in trouble for not having her class materials just so she doesn't have to be near me.? What have I done...**_

"Yo! Roxas! Dude hurry up and grab your bass, the bells ganna ring!" Reno's voice was coming from behind me.

"Huh? Oh hey Reno. Yeah tell Mr. Hihwind that I'm going to be a little late okay?"

"No prob man." He gave a thumbs up and went into the doorway.

I have to find her and fix this.

It felt like the conversation between Reno and I was only a split second because the next thing I knew I was bolting down the hallway I saw Olette run to. Though this time I didn't have to search for long. I saw her knelt down hugging here knees beside a locker, crying.

"Olette."

No response.

"Olette I'm so sorry...I never ment to hurt you. I can't say sorry enough."

Still no response from the buried head. I just stood there hovering over her.

"I know you don't want to talk to me" I sat down beside her "but I mean it when I say it that I'm truly sorry. That night at the parlor...it caught me off guard and I didn't know how to respon-"

"You never know what to say Roxas!" her head popped up with tears in her eyes "ever since we were little I've had a crush on you. And then that crush grew bigger and bigger and you were completely oblivious to it. I'm just a friend to you."

"That's not true and you kno-" she cut me off again. She was pissed.

"It is true Roxas! You never say what your feeling! For once can you just grow a pair and show what your feeling on the inside instead of trying to stay all cool and collective?"

"...I-..." I couldn't say anything.

"That's what I thought. Go have fun with Kairi at Pence's bonfire this Friday. I'm not going anyway." Her voice trailed off as she stood up and walked away but I could make out what her final goodbye was. "_just go have fun I don't care anymore_"

Those words would be burned into my mind. There was nothing I could do or say at this point to remotely fix things. I was left with no other choice.

I got up, went back to my locker, grabbed my bass guitar, headed to class and never looked back.


	7. Update!

Okay so where to start right?...Well let me try:

So I have gotten a lot and I mean A LOT of emails with rage and hate and such saying "Why haven't you written anything for the story? I MUST KNOW WHAT HAPPENS!"

Sorry I have a life. In case you were wondering I am not by any means killing or quitting on this story. See I got a girlfriend, Nicole around the end of October and she has quickly become the love of my life. _Why are you telling me this Relentless? I don't care about your love life man. Just tell me why you gave up on this amazing story? _I will tell you why, it started to scare me a little because little details in the story started to play out with my relationship with Nicole and another girl I used to have feelings for but had repressed them to just be friends until she told me that she wished we could date but knew Nicole was now in the picture so a long two month fight began...and that's not even the start of this bullshit.

Christmas happened and things seemed to be going great. See I had written out over four chapters of the story on notebook paper that I wrote in school whenever I had a chance...but there is always a catch.

On February 25th at 9:05 AM my mother died of cancer. This was all a shock to us...sort of. Two weeks prior she had been admitted to the ICU and then eventually a hospiss, the doctor looked me in the eyes that day and told me she's dying. Now this was the first time ANYONE had EVER even said the phrase 'she's dying' so I braced myself for the worse and went to visit her everyday or any day I was able to. She died quicker or sooner than anyone had imagined. This was a two year battle with breast cancer and had been her second fight with it, the other being in 2000. So I have been in a sort of daze/depression for the past two months. Not aware of it most of the time.

SO SORRY IF I DON'T HAVE THE FUCKING ENERGY TO WRITE THIS STUPID STORY!

*breathes in deep*

My apologizes, its just after the cleanup and moving out of the townhouse where I lived with my mother, somehow the paper was thrown away. I was so pissed you don't even know.

So I get to start all over, my ideas gone, along with her.

I, a little less down, am starting to deal with end of year stuff and am trying to be able to have the will to sit down and start typing some new storyline plot and such.

Thank you for listening to me rank and I hope this clears up why I've been "dead" for like six months.

^-^ As always,

Relentless


	8. Chapter 7: Aftermath

Hey guess what? I'M NOT DEAD! :D Apparently some of you people don't realize that I am human, I have a life outside of this. Look, I'm not going to rant on and on about why I've been gone because I've already done that. I just want to give you what you've been asking for. I present you: Chapter 8!...still reading this? *_Sigh_* Okay well I always write something in the intro before the chapter as filler because it looks professional. Yes it does, don't argue with me. So long story short, hehe irony, I had about three or four chapters already written but due to my mother's death they were lost. But hey, it just means I get to re-write this with brand new ideas. It seemed like as I was originally writing this about my current love that the things in the story played out similarly in real life. So keeping that in mind, my mood and style have changed. I'm not really sure if you guys will like this but I honestly don't care, no offense. I'm sure that I've you've read this story so far that you can notice a change in my writing and tone. Feedback is always nice people. Hate messages and mail is NOT APPRIECATED. You know who you are. Anyways...I guess this is enough rambling. Also I just want to add that this chapter has language, a good bit of it. Sorry but its just one of those days ya know?

DISCLAIMER TIME :D

I, Relentless, Do NOT own Kingdom Hearts and the characters associated with it. Nor do I own Final Fantasy. Please don't sue me Nomura, they are your creations not mine. I'm just...tweaking them :)

Without further ado...

Here ya go ^-^

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Aftermath<strong>

* * *

><p>So about two months have passed since the whole Kairi and Olette thing happened...Olette and I decided it would be best if we just stayed friends and Kairi and I have been developing a very strong relationship. Olette is now dating Hayner, hell, even Pence has a new "love" interest. Things have finally seemed to mellow down, and for once in a long time I'm not stressed out. I've been much happier as well. My dad got a big promotion with his job which means more income, but it also means that he will be gone a lot more often. It was hard to adapt to it at first but myself, along with Xion and our mom have slowly been getting used to his schedule. Speaking of the devil, Xion's boyfriend Riku has been spending a lot more time at our house as well now. I don't mind much because I get along with the kid pretty well...most of the time that is.<p>

Ring, Ring, Ring -pause- Ring, Ring, Ring_._

I awoke to the sound of my phone going off. _**Ugh! Who the hell is calling me at FIVE IN THE MORNING on a school day? **_I reached my hand out in the darkness, frantically trying to find my phone.

"_Hello_?"

"Oi Roxas!" It was Pence_**, "**__This better be good Pence, I'm trying to sleep dude_."

"Not sure why...the bus just picked me up so you've got like five or so minutes until the bus comes to your stop."

_**My clock says 5:03, is this a joke?**__ "Dude, it's five you moron. What are you talking ab__**-"**_

It hit me like a really bad idea, the timestamp on the caller ID said 6:04 AM. _**"**__Xion..."_ I cursed under my breath.

"_Yeah, I'll be outside Pence." _-Click- _**I am going to KILL HER!**_

I bolted to the bathroom and took the quickest shower of my life. I'm not kidding. I think that I should be in the record books after that shower time. None the less, I took a shower and got dressed in around six-ish minutes. Still putting on a sock as I hopped into the kitchen, I saw Xion leaning against the counter with the biggest smile on her face.

"I see you're up and awake this morning Roxy. Although it seems like you slept in, didn't think you were ever going to wake up." Still glowing as she opened the fridge door "it's almost as if someone snuck into your room and set your clock and hour behind on purpose...but who? Who could do such a thing. Oh that's right...ME!"

She laughed at her victory and the sound of a large motor roared outside. I spoke with a cold tone.

"_This isn't over Xion_."

She threw my school bag at me, "just shut up and lock the door behind would ya."

We walked outside towards the bus and I could hear her snickering to herself, so as she made her way up the steps I 'accidently' 'bumped' into her. Xion's books flew out of her hands and she simply turned around with fire in her eyes.

"_Oh sorry Xion, must have been the wind right_?"

She scoffed and continued her way on the bus; I too walked up the stairs and immediately noticed that Hayner was staring at me with a big grin on his goofy face.

"Dude that was a dick move. Funny. But still a dick move." Sitting behind him I spoke _"man I don't wanna hear it, you don't know what she did to me this morning. It was payback that was well deserved." _Olette chipped in as well "I thought it was still very mean Roxas" she said with a smirk. "That, of course was sarcasm if anyone of you didn't pick up on that."

After a fifteen minute bus ride we were back at school.

"Alright students listen up! As you all know, Christmas break is coming up soon. Ten days to be exact. Now don't take this as an invitation to not pay attention in class. As Juniors and seniors you all should know by now that you will be working until the last day."

A chorus of moans echoed throughout the classroom. "Oh quit your complaining. You people already know what is to be expected from you by now I would hope at least. I don't have a lesson plan figured out per say but I can promise we won't do anything ridiculous..at least not in my class. I can't speak for the other teachers however so it's basically Russian roulette when you think about it. So, any questions? No? Alrighty then, turn to page 342: 'The American Literary Hero'."

I felt someone poking me in the back, "Oi Roxas...pst...Roxas."

I turned to see my friend Zack.

Whispering I responded "_yeah? Whatchu need Zack_?"

Mr. Rhodes continued on his lecture, "Hey man what are your plans for break?" _**Hmm, that's a good question.**_

_"Not sure, I don't think I'm going anywhere or doing anything special, why?" _Zack started pretending to take notes on a piece of scratch paper. That's why we got along so well.

"Just seeing if you wanted to hang or something, Reno's coming over the day before Christmas Eve so I figured we could all chill." _**Reno's kinda a punkass. I don't know much about him but by the way he presents himself I'm not sure if I really want to be around him on MY break.**_

_ "I'll see what's going on and get back to you aight?" _

"Sounds good man."

The bell rang and interrupted the teacher, "Okay class that's the bell" _**no shit **_"Homework for tonight is to finish reading pages 342-358 and do questions 1-10. Have a good day class!"

"Dude can you believe him? Assigning homework when he knows no one is going to do it. The nerve of some people."

Zack said turning his head behind him.

_"Yeah teachers."_ I said sarcastically. I went to all my morning classes and before I knew it, it was already lunch. _**Same shit different day**_. They say high school has its cliques and crap but it's not as bad as we are depicted in shows and movies. Sure, you have the jocks, the really popular kids, the rednecks, the drama kids, the nerdy group, the goth/emo scene, the hipsters and the rest of the 'normal ' people. It seemed like I really didn't want to fixate on one specific group because I was a medley of things. I played basketball in the winter and was somewhat popular but I still had a nerdy side to me, I just made sure only my true friends ever saw that side.

I decided not to eat because I really wasn't hungry today. So I just sat down and put my earbuds in. The silent motion of mouths moving and hands seemed like a blur because I was only focusing on one thing or person. Kairi. She was wearing a pink skirt with a white flower print on it along with a nice white dress thing. She looked beautiful, I mean she always looked amazing but today she looked especially pretty. She was mouthing something, apparently to me and I was in a trance until I lip read my name. I took out an earbud.

"_Hm? Did you say something Kairi_?"

"Yeah, I was asking how come you weren't eating but you weren't paying attention." _**Smooth.**_

"_Oh sorry, yeah I was listening to my music. And I'm just not really hungry today." _She looked very nervous as she pushed her brown bag in front of me.

"He-here...you can have my lunch. I don't like tuna." _**I mean yeah, I'm not hungry but I also have no cash on me to buy a lunch and I couldn't make one cause of Xion's morning antics.**_

"_No no its okay Kairi, really I'm fine. But thank you." _

"You sure? I really don't mind Roxas..."

"_Really, I'm fine_."

Pence snatched the bag from in front of me "hey if you're not going to eat it I will! I love tuna! Thanks Kai!"

"No problem Pence. Hey Roxas, can I talk to you in private for a minute? Maybe outside?"

_**Shitshitshitshitshit.**_ My stomach was turning and the butterflies were back.

"_Uhm sure I guess" _I turned to our table as I stood up_." I'll talk to you guys later"_

She lead me out the door and by the center grounds were the gardens are and trees that the garden club plants every year to spruce up the school.

"_Is something wrong Kairi?_"

"Oh no, nothing's wrong, quite the opposite actually."

"_Okay? Can I have some context please_?"

"Look Roxas, I know you like me as more than just a friend..."

_"Wait Kairi let me say something first if you don't mind."_

She nodded

"_You're 100% right, I do like you. I've been getting this feelings towards you for and it seems like they just grow more and more each day. It eats away at me but I love the feeling I get when I'm around you. Like how we text until midnight all the time, or the fact that we get each others' jokes and cynical sense of humor. It's an amazing feeling and I don't want to lose that feeling anytime soon. I've been wanting to talk to you about this for a while but when I try to say something I get nervous and just make an excuse as to why I chicken out everytime." _

She looked up at me with those big brown beautiful eyes that look like the rings of a tree that has just been cut.

"_And I was hoping that we could be more than friends...I know you told me you don't really want a relationship but Kairi...I really think we would be even happier together as a couple."_

Tears started to form on her face.

_**I knew I shouldn't have said anything! Why don't I listen to myself! F- **_Just then she grabbed my hand and placed it in hers.

"Roxas, I've been thinking about this too...a lot actually and I think I'm finally ready to move to that next step in our relationship and there's no one I would rather do this with then you." I couldn't speak, my lips were dry, my heart was racing and I was loving every minute of it.

"_Re-really? You mean that Kairi_?"

"Yes. I do. With every piece of my mind and heart."

I embraced her in my arms and I didn't care who was watching. I was falling for this girl and fast. Yet, it felt right. As we sat there talking about nonsense for the remaining lunch period it felt like we were alone in the world for hours.

The bell rang, "I guess we should get to class before teachers come out here and yell at us for being alone together. I'll text you after school okay?"

_"Okay, I'll talk to you later Kai." _

"Bye Rox."

_**God I hate saying goodbye...**_


	9. Chapter 8: First Rule About Fight Club

_Hey...yeah so I'm back I guess. Oh by the way, I am offically ending this sweet talk style I started with. "What do you mean by that Relentless?" Why I'll tell you reader person! So when I first started writing this story I wanted to keep it PG13 in the sense that due to it being a game from Square and Disney, language and sexytime themes are not visible. Well fuck that. No. Not happening anymore. You wanna know why it would take so long for me to come up with a stupid chapter, besides family issues? It's because I was constantly tip toeing around themes and swearing. But its hindered my writing process too much and I'm actually going to start to put some more time into writing more and attempting to update more frequently. First off, I swear...a lot. Second, I am a cynical asshole short and sweet so get used to seeing that side rub off on Roxas. Now mind you that doesn't mean that he will be doing coke off some 19 year old hooker, it just means he will be a bit more sarcastic (if that's even possible) and have more of a twisted sense of humor much like myself. Also, on a different note, I want reader feed back starting now. That means now not in the previous sentence. What this means is that if you want a specific senario to play out (can't be a huge plot twist or some lemon shit people) I will take it into consideration cause I'm a nice fuckin person. You're welcome. Also, there will be some pretty ADULT THEMES and VIOLENCE coming up which all really happened to me. Can't handle the real shit? Wrong story for you bud. So...without further ado...here is chapter 8. I messed up and labeled the last chapter as 8, it's wrong, I know that. Enjoy._

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER<strong>

I, Relentless, Do NOT own Kingdom Hearts and the characters associated with it. Nor do I own Final Fantasy. Please don't sue me Nomura, they are your creations not mine. I'm just...tweaking them.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day seemed to go by relatively fast in my book that is. Going in between classes I would plug my headphones in so I wouldn't have to listen to some freshman girl complain about her 23 year old boyfriend being a dick to her. Surprise surprise. Kairi was once again on my mind, not that she ever left. I'm not one for sappy love stories and in fact I honestly can say I hate them with a passion. Irony I know. But for once in a long time I felt...happy. Genuinely happy. When I opened my front door to the house, Xion was sitting in the dining room with mom.<p>

They were cutting out coupons as some form of Mother-Daughter-Bonding thing. I exchanged brief hellos to both, answered the same four questions my mom always asked like: 'How was school?' 'Do you have homework?' 'Learn anything?' and my new favorite 'How did you get that stain on your shirt?' I grabbed a bottle of tea from the fridge and set a path for my humble room. _**3:00, I got some time to kill before and after dinner.**_I scrolled through a wave of texts from Hayner, Olette, Zack and finally Kairi. Pence was inviting me over for pizza and some video games, Hayner wanted to bullshit with him and do something, Zack was asking about what he missed from school and then Kairi sent me a one word text. 'Hey'.

I was just about to hit the reply button when Axel's face pops up on my screen as Everyone Else is an Asshole by Reel Big Fish starts to blast through the small speakers of my phone.

"**Hey man whats up**?" His breath was short and rapid, "Oi Roxas! I need a favor and quick." _**Great. **_

**"Yeah Axel whatchu need man?" **

"You remember Brett?" Oh how could I ever. Brett Stevens was an old neighbor of mine. Total asshole. Thinks he's hot shit. Graduated two years ago.

I sighed, "**Yeah I remember him, why."**

Slightly concerned was mixed into my tone. "Well long story short his girlfriend tried to fuck me, well we made out a little but she came onto me man I fuckin swear with my life."

**"Spit it out Axel."**

"Brett wants my head and I need backup. Get your ass down here ASAP. Call and bring Hayner too!"

_**I really don't need this right now.**_ Silence, "Roxas!" _**"Yeah yeah I was thinking. I'll be there soon." **_

"Make it quicker, he said he's going to bring his crew, whatever the hell that means."

-CLICK- DIAL TONE –

So as insructed I called Hayner and Pence, told them what was going down and started to head out the door when my mom called out to me "Roxy! Where are you going?"

_**I could just lie and say I was going over to Pence's house, which is somewhat true.**_

**"Axel is about to get his skinny ass kicked and I am going to help him out."**

**"**Oh no you are not young man! You are not getting into a fight." **"He's my best friend mom, I'm not going to let him down."**

I didn't even wait for a response. I closed the door behind me and made a jog down to Market Square where the supposed 'beat down' was going to occur. My phone vibrates in my pocket as a confirmation from Hayner saying he'd be there.

No response from Pence yet though.

_**He is going to owe me BIG time for this. **_As I made my way through the outskirts of town, the roar of an engine starts to get closer to me from behind. _**Shitshitshitshitshit. Please don't be Brett. Please don't be Brett. **_The faint sound of country music is creeping up on me as well and I turn around to see a familiar figure in the driver's seat.

I slowly start to make the figure out to be Hayner as he screeches to a halt right next to me on the sidewalk.

"Get in." Pence pops up from the bed of the truck, "Hey Rox!".

I nod upwards to him and get in the passenger seat. _**"**_**When did you get a truck Hayner**_**?"**_

He turned down the volume, "It's my old man's. He gave it to me."

He spoke in a monotone voice but he looked at me and gave me that stupid cheesy half grin of his. "Pretty badass huh. You jealous?"

It was an '04 Ram Sport, V8, dark red.

_**"**_**You fuckin hick.**_**"**_

I punched him in the shoulder as Pence opened the back window thing

"Hey easy Roxas! You're going to make him crash and kill us all in this hunk of metal!"

"Oh shut up!" Hayner and I said in unison.

Sooner than we realized, we were pulling up to an empty parking lot where Axel was smoking and looking scared shitless. "Holy hell you guys actually showed up!"

We exchanged hands, _**"**_**We got you man.**_**"**_

"Yeah!" Pence added as Hayner just looked dumbfounded.

"Axel answer me this at least if I'm going to help your dumb ass. What did you do this time exactly?"

He took a long drag, "Well basically Brett's girl Savanna and I met up at this party last night and she got really wasted. Like a gram of blow and a couple caps of X."

_**Axel, I thought you quit doing that shit for Larxene...**_

"And next thing I know she's all on my dick grinding n shit and we start to make out for like an hour."

Well apparently word got around and Brett wasn't too happy to find out that his girlfriend was a slut. "You're so nice."Hayner said unhappily.

As we were yelling at Axel for dragging us all into his mess a nice looking Honda with neon underglow shows up and starts to rev its engine slowly.

"Here we go again." Pence says, but his face is not a smiley one but a serious one instead. A look I haven't seen him give since his brother tried to kill himself.

Feet stick out under the driver side door and a guy with a military buzz with gauges and tons of tattoos emerges.

"Yo asswipe!" Talking to Axel.

"I thought I said no friends, just you and me deadmeat." Two more guys exit the back of the vehicle with lead pipes. Yes, small lead pipes.

I can't make this shit up its so stupid.

_**"**_**Clearly you don't follow your own rules jackass. Are these your backup dancers or just your main bitches.**_**"**_

Goon Number 1 retorted back, "What did you call us you-" Brett put his arm across GN1 " Easy Ty, all in good time."

I ran my mouth a second time, **"Oh does mommy have to have his little bitches on collars these days too?"**

His smug smart smile quickly went away as Hanyer whispered to me 'Nice one'.

"Well fire crotch over here is dead, so are you Roxy as well as tough guy and fatass too.

One thing about Pence, he's an easy going guy almost 90% of the time.

But go for the fat jokes and shit gets real, quick. "Why don't I shove my foot so far up your ass you won't be able to have your boyfriend fuck you for a week."

_**DAAAAMN. That was really good!**_

Without hesitation Brett flings himself at Axel who is just standing there like an idiot, still staring at the pipes Gn1 and Gn2 are holding. I step in front of Axel and duck down just in time to catch Brett with a full almost bear hug and slam him down to the ground. Axel mans up and goes after one of the thugs as Pence and Hayner fight the other. I don't really pay much attention to them due to a 210lb man trying to punch me in the face. We wrestle around until I mount on top of him and start throwing blows to his ribs and eventually his face. He quickly block most of the punches but one good smash hits him dead center in the face. I feel bone break. My hand is now bloody and the rage shown is his eyes could match that of the grim reaper.

He pushes me back and jumps at me, fists flying. I am not an MMA fighter nor a boxer so most of the hits connect and hit me in the head, the eyes and my jaw. Vision in my right eye already starts to fade as hands come across Brett's chest as I see Axel pulling him off me. He kicks Brett in the ribs a good couple of times until Brett is just simply rolling around on the pavement. Axel's face is pretty beat up and he gives me this look saying my face looks just as bad. A faint laugh is heard.. and it takes me a few seconds to realize its coming from Brett. He slowly gets himself up and looks around to see his friends rolling on the ground in total pain.

"Hah...you know...you're not a bad fighter Roxas...I'm actually surprised...oh by the way...I met your friend Kairi today. Seems like a cool chick. Nice ass by the way, mad props. Not sure why she's hanging with a tool like you though."

**"Choose your next words carefully Brett or I-"**

He spits a glob of blood on me, "It would be a real shame if something happened to her. I know James and Sam are starting to take a liking to her. Use your imagination." An evil smile formed on his bloody lips.

"Are you fucking kidding me? Do you think this is a scene from some mob movie or something?" Hayner starts to shout but I instantly get on my feet and lunge at him with full force.

I don't know what snapped in me but I just kept hitting him as hard as I physically could. Each blow he was not expecting which made it more pain full as I went for the ribs and the chest and his head repeatedly.

**"You fucking. Scum!" **I shouted as I kept wailing on his stupid face.

I felt a force start to pull me off "Hey hey Roxas get off him! Roxas easy! Rox! Get the fuck off him now!" I fought them off me as much as I could but another pair of hands grabbed on me and I was outnumbered. Axel and Hanyer threw me to the ground and just stared at me.

"What the hell was that all about?! Are you trying to fucking kill him!" Pence looked genuinely scared, "Jesus dude...".

I tried desperately to catch my breath as I looked over at Brett. Both his eyes were swollen shut, nose broken, blood all over his face. He was clenching his stomach.

_**Where the hell did that come from...**_

It was all a blur. Axel tried to help Brett up but he shoved his arms off and managed to get himself up barely and wobble back to his car, with Goon Number 1 and 2 slowly making their way behind him.

Brett spit out more blood out the window and flick us off as he drove away.

"Jesus Christ Roxas. Where the hell did that come from?" I could barely make out what they were saying because my vision was starting to blur even more and my head felt as light as a cloud. Hayner looked like he barely was scratched at all and Pence had a few cut marks on his face along with a bruise on his cheek. He and Hayner helped me up once again. No words were exchanged for a few minutes.

I regained my breath and just looked at Axel trying to form a smile.

**"You...*huff* you fuckin owe me Axel."**

Hayner started to make his way towards the truck and motioned for us to follow.

"Hurry up laddies, Rox. Can you hold out for a few minutes? We gotta get you to the hospital man, you have blood on your chest and ribs."

I slowly pealed up my shirt and sure enough skin was being buldged out.

_**FUCK! God damnit that hurts!**_I

had so much adrenaline running through me that I didn't even notice a couple of my ribs were broken.

_**Ow. Ow. Ow. **_Pain was the only thing going through my head at the time which translated to a bunch of grunts and groans out loud. Axel helped me to the truck as I slowly got in the passenger side again. Pain was radiating throughout my entire upper body.

Hayner looked over and asked if everyone was alright and ready to go. I wasn't paying attention to him and just said simply _**"**_**Kairi is going to freak the fuck out when she sees me." **

Axel winced in pain and mumbled, "Dude, Kairi is the least of your concern after today man."

"Yeah man, all of our parents are going to smoke our asses."

**"Just get me to the hospital please, I think I have a concussion too."**

Hayner coughed and smiled, "Relax you ain't got anything in there worth saving in the first place Roxas."

I smiled and Hayner motioned to Axel to get something from the glove box. "Axe, theres a baggie of Vikes in there. Get them out and pass em around. It's going to be a long and painful night for everyone."

* * *

><p>:D So there ya go! A little tide-me-over for you fuckin people. Happy now? Let me know what you guys think and if you want me to continue with this drama or go back to the relationship drama and shit.<p>

-Relentless


	10. Update! Read This Shit or Be Confused!

So where do I even begin right? Not like it's been over a year and a half since I've posted anything and I've even gotten a lot of PM's asking if the story died or hell if I myself died. Well you are half right, to say the least. I just want to start from the beginning, so here we go...starting this story was meant for me to be able to project myself through the eyes of Roxas because he was and still my favorite character for many reasons, but enough about that. After writing my emotions and REAL LIFE EXPIRENCES I started to notice little things that would pop up in my life. It seemed like that whatever I would write about, that event or something damn near close in context would actually happen to me. Now as you can imagine this is bullshit, because I feel the same way about it but something in the back of my mind was bugging me saying like "The shit you write about happens in real life, you need to stop."

And to be honest I really didn't want to because I loved the ideas I had for the story and wanted to continue. So I took a break from uploading, but I continued to hand write chapters...12 more to be exact. And the same things started happening or even situations, per example: In one of my chapters I wrote about being in the car with Axel and Hayner after being in that fight that actually happened to me in real life, normal right? Guys will be guys and do stupid shit and get into fights, however I had more to that chapter or rather I wrote a different scenario for that. I had originally written for Axel and Roxas to get into a car crash during winter and both get pretty banged up. Mind you all these future chapters I had written I had no intention of uploading because I wanted to be done with the story all together.

Sure enough, this past February I was driving on this main stretch of my city and hit black ice and totaled my car. Got a few broken ribs, a concussion and no memory of what actually happened in the wreck. The only reason I "know" what happened was a car behind me was kind enough to help me out of the car and call 911 so I have the police report of that guy's eye-witness testimony. But I'm jumping the gun, I guess I should tell you guys why I really wanted to stop writing in the first place. Not this past February but a year ago my mother passed away from a 12 year long fight with Breast Cancer. Her death really wasn't a shock to me because I have been taking care of her most of my life. I mean don't get me wrong, she wasn't on her death bed for 10 years straight and hell, a few years ago you would have never been able to guess that she was sick in the first place. But around the end of 2011 she started getting worse, could barely walk and just looked all around ill. It didn't even hit me after her death that she was gone. I had been living at her house and at my dad's (who divorced with my mother and got remarried around when I was 8) and it was fine. But after a few months of her being gone it finally hit me like "she's gone, you aren't going to see her again man." I just had this continuous mindset of almost like she was just gone on a trip or something, but that put in me in a long time of depression and confusion which if you could tell as my chapters continued I started using more language and more adult themes because I was struggling with taking care of her.

The past year and a half have been a complete blur and I want to apologize for just leaving the story there, doing nothing with it...BUT, I am starting over with "Coffee with a Side of Kairi" just in a new light, new scenario, new life attitude and new location... this time in college and not in high school. Oh college, or as some call it: University or Uni for short. It is a magical time where you get to be on your own finally, away from your parents and you are responsible for your work and waking up and just being yourself. Now, this story will actually be like a gap in story between what happened at the end of what I was writing in CwK and will start with Roxas going to college. Oh but internet reader, I can already see what you are about to post, "So you are just going to be a lazy piece of shit, not finish your original story, have it then continue as a epilogue to a new story?"

Yes. Yes I am shitlord because I damn well can. I have a few ideas for title's that I've come up with after sleepless nights of idiots as roommates (I love them to death but they can be fucking morons sometimes). But I want you guys' opinions on whether or not this is a good idea to so to speak 'start anew' with a new story but not really a new story, but a continuation of the story I am disbanding on...yeah that makes sense right? I will keep you guys posted with another update of when I will be uploading the first chapter because I have some really good ideas to start with and am excited to start writing again.

NOW MIND YOU, this will be a mature rated story, I.E. sex, drinking, language and just adult shit mkay? Mkay.

As always,

~Roxas


End file.
